1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-294889 discloses the technique of obtaining a stored job retained by a print server from a printer and causing the obtained job to be executed (printed) in the printer. Current printing control systems provide users with a location-free printing service using such a technique.
Recent years have seen information terminals such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (tablet PCs) becoming popular. These information terminals have been increasingly used for not only personal purposes but also business purposes, so that a situation is expected where a request for printing is made through these information terminals to an image processor such as a printer introduced into an office environment.